


Making a Deposit

by Inextricable



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: kinkme_merlin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inextricable/pseuds/Inextricable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on kinkme_merlin #36:</p><p>A random sperm bank meet up. </p><p>Merlin works there, author's decision why Arthur is there, whether they knew each other before, or first meet there. Whether Arthur becomes a regular depositor or what. I don't really mind what happens, just the ideas been pootling around in my head for months!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Deposit

In 3 years and 4 months, Merlin had never fucked a donor. It's not that he hadn't had offers. Working in a sperm bank with Merlin's cheekbones and surrounded constantly by young, virile, often aroused men, Merlin had definitely had offers, but he also had professionalism. Ethics. These qualities he prized, whether he was simply too calm and collected to respond to anyone's advances, or he had to make quick excuses and clever use of the overlarge, thankfully boner-hiding clipboards to take his 15 and jack off in the employee bathroom. Either way, Merlin had never fucked a donor. Some donors made it (and Merlin) harder than others, of course, with their flirting, their "accidental" touching, and their varying levels of success at slipping Merlin their phone numbers. He'd had offers. Many offers. Yet Arthur Pendragon was the first donor to get his mouth on Merlin's dick. 

Currently, a naked Arthur was mouthing the head of Merlin's cock, telling Merlin how beautiful his massive prick was, how much Arthur wanted to choke on it, how it was likely too big to even fit up his arse, but he wanted to try, wanted to ride Merlin hard. It wasn't that Merlin was adverse to dirty talk, not at all, but he had never found himself able to participate in it. He just wasn't very vocal during sex, that's all. but apparently having Arthur attempting to swallow his entire shaft was really helping Merlin to use his words, which took Merlin entirely by surprise, even as the words were falling out of his own mouth in response to Arthur's many offers.

"Wanna throatfuck you first, yeah?"

Arthur moaned around Merlin at the suggestion, his own cock twitching, blurting precome onto the soft fuzz of his belly. Merlin took this as a yes, feeding his cock further into Arthur's mouth. With Merlin's hand resting on the back of Arthur's head, in more a suggestion of a forceful grip than anything else, fingers threaded into Arthur's stupidly radiant golden hair, Arthur picked up his pace, taking Merlin in as far as he could and releasing him for the briefest second with a wet pop. In and out, over and over, the tip hitting the back of Arthur's throat. Merlin fought to keep quiet as his orgasm approached.

"God, Arthur! Fuck. Fuck! Your perfect mouth. So good, I'm almost…uhhh!"

Arthur pulled off suddenly, his face wet all over, strings of saliva and precum had his mouth still more or less connected to Merlin's prick as he pulled back enough to speak, "Wait, wait, want you inside."

Merlin whined, but reached with his free hand into a pocket of his discarded scrub bottoms for protection. "I'm so close. Probably can't get the condom on fast enough."

"I can help?"

"I'm pretty sure that if you touch me again, we'll never make it to fucking," Merlin managed to roll it on, with trembling hands. He looked to the table for lube. It was supplied, of course, in bulk. "Let me help." Merlin reached for the nearest bottle.

"There's no need," said Arthur.

"What? There's no way we can just…that's not a good idea."

"No, I've already…I knew I was going to be jerking off, so I came prepared. Thought I might need to fuck myself a little. I usually do."

Merlin shut his eyes and took a deep, fortifying breath. "Oh my god. Why is that so hot? I don't…" The rest of Merlin's sentence was lost when Arthur kissed him soundly and guided them both down to the floor.

Arthur sank down slowly onto him, pressing his back to Merlin's chest. Merlin slid easily into Arthur's wet, stretched hole, and knowing his time was limited, proceeded to pound into him. Under no obligation to be particularly quiet himself, given that he was supposed to be masturbating, Arthur just went with it and positively howled. As predicted, they were both too close to make it last. The last shreds of Merlin's professionalism helped him to grope blindly for the sample cup and press it into Arthur's shaking hand.

"Don't forget," panted Merlin, "You gotta… mmm, God! Uhhhh!"

"Fuck me," pleaded Arthur. "God, I love your thick fucking cock inside me!"

"Don't forget to catch it!" Merlin whispered frantically, voice breaking. "You need to… fuck! Come on, Arthur, come for me!"

"God! Yes!" Arthur caught his first spurt in the sample cup and then the second and the third and on and on, seemingly endless, all the while with shaking hands, straining with the effort of staying steady when all he wanted to do was writhe wildly on Merlin's cock. Merlin gave one more thrust and came, buried in Arthur's arse.

When the haze of his orgasm lifted, Merlin felt as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice at him. He'd just fucked a donor. At work. On the clock. In an examination room. This was the least ethical thing he had ever done and he was going to be justifiably fired. He was so preoccupied with panic, he hadn't really noticed Arthur climbing off of his lap. Arthur was carefully placing the lid on his sample jar.

"I think this might be a record for quantity," said Arthur, stepping to the sink. Merlin remembered that he was still sitting on the floor, wearing the condom, and carefully removed it.

Merlin found his voice enough to answer, "Hmmm, I can't say. Your loads are always big, but I don't have your chart in front of me to confirm." 

Arthur dried his hands and began to look around the floor for his pants. "Shut up. I was trying to…I don't know. Weirdly flirt with you. You made me come a lot and it was glorious."

"I…" began Merlin, tying the condom off.

"Jesus, speaking of coming lots… toss that out please. I have to get to class, I don't have time to get hard thinking about how you're going to come in my arse properly next time."

"Properly? Next…next time?" Merlin sputtered.

"What? I already know you're clean and I can't come into anything except these miserable plastic cups, I may need to live vicariously through you." Arthur passed Merlin his own shirt.

"You want to live vicariously…nevermind. Arthur. It's not that this wasn't probably the best sex of my life just now, but I seriously shouldn't have done that. I could be fired if anyone figures out where I was."

"I'm certainly not going to tell anyone. This job has basically killed my sex life and I just had my sample fucked out of me by the hot nurse. The hot nurse I've been making eyes at since day one, I might add. You are the fantasy, Merlin."

Merlin gaped at him.

"I understand if you can't repeat this performance at work, but if we're careful…I've got 6 months left on this contract, we could work out a schedule. Why don't we discuss our sex calendar over dinner?"


End file.
